Imprisioned Soul
by AleThe-Hedgefox84
Summary: Shadow the hedgehog had a good life. Not perfect, but he couldn't complain. He married Vanilla and raised Cream as his own daughter. Until everyithing changes when he is charged with the rape of Cream and is sent to prision for a crime he didn't commit. Now it's up to him and Manic to prove his innocence. But will he succceed? Or did he really do it? ManicXShadow, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Imprisoned Soul

Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own any of the characters here, they belong to Sega

—

**_It's 2086 and Mobius has changed a lot during the last few decades. Mobius used to be a very peaceful and neutral planet until a dictator known as Absterold. He murdered Queen Aleena and came to power, changing multiple things about this world. But his most famous accomplishment is to have divided the planet into 4 different continents. He made the 4th continent the official "criminal" continent. Meaning that all the jails, criminals and courts would be moved to that continent in order to protect society. The problem was that he had also changed the proccess of civil (suing) and criminal trials. In both trials you only get ONE chance in your life to prove your innocence, and the cases cannot be re-opened. In civil trials, each person has to represent themselves unseat of having a lawyer. And in the criminal trial, only the majority of the jury needs to agree whether the defendant is guilty or not guilty, instead off ALL of the jury members. Because of this, many innocent people went to jail in the 4th continent._**

**_ Another, problem with the 4th continent being isolated from the rest of Mobius is that once you are recognized as a criminal and have gone to jail, you mist live the rest of your days in that continent, isolated from non-crimimals. Criminals are fed a gray mush which is basically left overs of food from other continents. The only jobs available are in fabrics. All the fabrics in the 4th continent manufacture everything that is needed in the other 3 continents._**

**_ Absterold also deceided that every continent would have a leader. He would lead the first continent, Mephiles would lead the second continent and Stevan would lead the 3rd continent. All 3 off them lead the 4th continent. They bassically wrecked the whole planet with their rules. Many innocent people went to prision for expressing their opinions in peaceful protests, writing newspaper articles criticizing the new government, and even for having conversations against the government on the street. But that would soon come to an end. Soon._**

—Shadow's POV—

I raced through Megalo Station in my black and red motorcycle. My heartbeat increased by each second that passed. At this point my heartbeat was probably faster than my motorcycle! 

"STOP YOUR VEHICLE INMEDIATELLY!" Yelled a cop from his police car. There where 5 police cars chasing me, but I was sure they were going to increase soon. I should've just stayed in court. No. They would have sent me to the fourth continent. I knew they were going to catch me eventually, but it was worth escaping the continent and spending my last days of freedom. And that was my plan. But I wasn't going to be able to accomplish it if I got caught now.

"Stop your vehicle immediately, this is your second warning!" yelled an officer. At this point there were 9 police cars chasing me. I turned left on Mobius Avenue, avoiding a green Nissan 350z, a blue Mustang from the 90's with red flames and a Toyota. It felt as if oxygen was running out in my helmet, as sweat poured down my forehead. My hands began to sweat as well. I just had to wear gloves, didn't I? "Sir please stop your vehicle! this is your final warning!" yelled an officer. Suddenly, my engine stopped. "Damn I ran out of gas!" I yelled out in frustration, not realizing they could hear. "He ran out of gas! after him!" yelled another officer while getting out of the car.

'Maybe if I teleport...' I thought as I took out a green chsos emerald from my quills. 'This magical gem is my ticket out' I thought nervously, having in mind that it might not work. About 9 police officers walked out slowly towards me holding their weapons and pointing them at me. I held the gem up to my face, took a deep breath and yelled at the top of my lungs "CHAOS CONTROL!"

I closed my eyes tight as I felt myself floating and spinning rapidly. I could feel the contents of my stomach rise up to my throat. I stopped spinnig rapidly just before I vomited and opened my eye. I found myself in a dark alley, not being able to hear any sirens or helicopters. 'This is my chance to escape!' I thought. I turned on my skates and skated away as fast as I could, but someone grabbed me by the arm, causing me to stop. "What the hell?" I said out loud as I turned my head to see a certain blue hedgehog. 'What the hell does he want now?' I thought bitterly. "I'm turning you in!" he said."Sonic...you know I'm innocent, I would never-"

"She would _never _**lie**about something like that!"

"Yes she would!"

"you make me sick!"

"but she did, she even tried to-" I said, not being able to finish my sentence.

I heard sirens out of the sudden; they sounded closer and closer by the second. Sonic twisted my arm as hard as he could, making it crack. I screamed out of pain at the top of my lungs. My arm felt hot as blood rushed through it. A cop came running toward me and handcuffed me, making sharp pain run through my broken arm. "I hope you rot in prision" said Sonic coldly. I growled furiously. "Your lucky I'm the ultimate life form and my arm will heal in just a couple of hours" I muttered. "Don't worry..." said the officer as he ignored me, "...he will"

The cop walked me over to the police car and threw me on the back seat. He closed the door, but I could still hear people outside. They were all looking at me making disgusted faces. The cop climbed on the front seat and started driving away. "Enjoy the view outside the window, cause it'll be the last time you'll ever see freedom!" said the officer with a smirk on his face. Not like I actually cared about what a pig like him had to say.

I looked out the window the whole time while he was driving. I always found ooking at the driveway really soothing. But no this time. I knew I was screwed. Minutes later, we got to the police station. He got me out of the car and walked me inside. Once inside, we walked to a dark room with a metal chair at the center of it. There was a silver metal helmet attatched to the chair. The officet ordered me to sit there and put the helmet on my head. After I put on the helmet he pressed some buttons on the helmet. My ears perked up (sort of) and I heard a beeping sound. The beeping continued as four metal shackles came out of the chair and wrapped me legs to its legs while it wrapped my arms to its armrests. "Any last wishes before you leave the first continent?" asked the officer holding a remote control, pointing at the chair. "A carton of cigarettes would be good" I answered, even though I knew it was meant to be a retorical question. He pulled out a carton from his pocket. "Take mine" he said, "I'll buy one on the way home anyway...cause I can!" he said smirking evily as he put it in my pocket. I felt a strong wind blow out suddenly. "Sorry we're late officer" sonic said. "Yeah, I didn't wanted to miss the show" said Miles Prower bitterly. I could hear the loathe and disgust in the yellow fox's voice.

Finally, the officer pressed a button on the controller, but nothing happened. "It'll take a few seconds" the officer said. "I hope you rot in prision" said Sonic, "you deserve it for what you did to cream" said Miles. I opened my mouth to defend myself but nothing came out. I started feeling dizzy and exhausted. My eyelids began to feel heavy. I took one last look at Miles' and Sonic's hateful expressions before passing out. The last thing I heard was Miles' voice. "You'll pay, Shadow The Hedgehog"

-—

I woke up wearing an orange uniform and sitting in a metal chair. The room was empty, white, and with no widows. There was only a door, where a prison guard stood. "Get up, lets go" said the guard. I slowly got up and followed him as he started walking. "Okay listen up!" said the prison guard, "you will be here for 20 years, prisoner 55556. You will get 3 meals a day, free time, which lasts one hour, then back to your cell. Do you understand?" he said. "yes...yes I do" I responded. We walked for about 5 minutes, passing mant cells. Yells and whistles could be heard from many of the convicts. "Yeah baby! new Guy at 6 o'clock!" yelled one of them.

We stoped at a cell. It was very dark inside. He opened the cell and handed me a paper bag containing a tooth brush, toothpaste, a soap, a lighter, and a carton of cigarettes. "I found the cigarettes in your pocket. Figured you might beed 'em" he said. I walked into the cell without saying a word and he closed the cell. "Oh by the way, you might wanna watch out after lights out...or in the showers" he said. 'What did he mean by that?' I wondered. But it was too late to ask him anyway since he had already left.

I looked around the cell but it was too dark to see anything clearly. All I could male out was the shape of a bunk bed, a toilet and a sink. I walked towards the bunk bed and sat on the bottom bunk sighing. 'How could I have gotten myself into this mess? How?' I asked myself, knowing that I wouldn't get any answers anyway. Suddenly, I felt the bed move. "Hello?" I asked, not sure if I was talking to someone or something. Sometimes the government send espionage devices to check on Mobians to see if they talked negatively about the goverment. I could feel the bed chsking slightly. that told me that it wasn't an espionage device.

Mind-absently, I put my hand over the sheets that seemed to be shaking. "Are you alright?" I asked completely forgetting about where I was and who I could be talking to. For a second, it felt as if I was back home comforting Cream after a bad day at school. But I snapped back to reality. I took my hand away as soon as I realuzed what I was doing. "P-please...wh-whatever you're gonna do...do it already a-and g-get it over with" said a young shaking, male voice. He sounded to young to be in prision, what could he had possibly done to end here? and what had he meant by "whatever you're gonna do"?

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" I asked. "The guard said that a criminal level 2 was going to be my cell mate and I just thought-?"

"What does level 2 mean?" I asked interrupting. "It means..." he hesitated and sat up. I couldn't see his face because of the darknesd but I could sort of see the shape. He had four quills and wild hair going all over the place. Unlike me, I had only six quills and no hair. "You're innocent, aren't you? he asked in a serious tone of voice; I could feel his glare. I stayed silent. He had no right to know the answer to that and besides I didn't even know him. Therefore, I couldn't trust him. "Criminals level 2 usual get to it as soon as they get into the cell...it happened to me once and I've seen it happen many times, bro" he said. "Okay...what the hell are you talking about?" I asked frustrated. "What is level 2? I questioned. He hesitated. "Well...sexual offenders...peadophiles...ect." he said. "Did you actually think I would...D-did the cop...but..." I mumbled.

"Did you do it? are you guilty?" he asked as curious as a 6 year-old asking about his birthday present. "No..." I _lied_, "I did not..."

End of chapter 1

—-

Author's Note: Thanks for reading :3 and just so you guys know, the other chapters won't be this long.

please review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

((((((((A/N: this chapter starts a bit weird but yes it does start like that. Enjoy ^-^)))))))))

—

"So, how was school?" I asked the 16-year-old, light orange rabbit. "Good, daddy" she answered as she adjusted her seat belt. "You know you don't have to call me that...I'm not your _real _father" I chuckled, "we're not even the same species, Cream" I said as I started driving. "Well...you raised me since-"

"Me AND your mother raised you...since you were 7 years-old"

"yeah...you know me well, Shadow"

"Hey what can I say? I have a good memory and we spend a lot of time together"

"Yeah...but there are some things about me that you don't know, you know?"

"Pardon?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I heard a click and saw her take of her seat belt with the corner of my eye. "Young lady put on your seat belt this instant!" I said a bit too loud. Next thing I knew, her lips were pressed against mine.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed sitting up from my bed. I felt sweat run down my muzzle and my heart beat rapidly. I turned left, but foumd it difficult to do so. That's when I realized I was wearing some kind of mechanical collar around my neck. I looked down at my hands and saw gray metal bracelets _over _my golden ones. How come I hadn't noticed before?

"You okay bro?" I heard a voice ask; it was the same one from the night before. "Y-yes...I am fine" I answered as I got off the top bunk. I looked at the green hedgehog in front of me. He was wearing the same orange uniform as me and the metal collar and had long vangs going all over the place, 4 green quills and bright blue eyes. "You...said some things while you were asleep" he said. I ignored him. "Everyone else is asleep" he whispered as he peeked out of the cell. "So?" I asked. "So we talk...cause something people are eavesdropping" he said.

I felt sorry for this young hedgehog. He had probably been isolated from his family for so long that he doesn't even care who he talks to as long as he talks to someone. I tried to shake those those thoughts away. It wasn't in my nature to feel sorry for someone.

I sat on his bed and looked at him. "Soo...how old are you kid?" I asked trying to keep my voice low. I looked straight into his blue ocean eyes. "17...how 'bout you?" he whispered back. But I hesitated. It was never good to give too much information away. "I'd rather not tell...what is your name?"

"Manic"

"I'm Shadow...Shadow The Hedgehog"

"nice to meet ya"

"same...say...what were you talking about last night? why were you shaking?"

"...uh..."

He just looked at me and stayed silent then looked away moments later. "That ain't your business and I don't wanna talk about it" Manic said. I sighed. Poor kid. We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until I broke the silence. "So...what are you in for?" I asked. He looked at me and hesitated. Then he looked at the other cells as if checking for something.

"Okay they're asleep...so you wanna know why im here, right? The answer's simple: I tried to kill 'president' Absterold" he said with a confident smile. I could not believe my ears. Had he just said that he tried to kill a dictator that was being protected by his bodyguards 24/7?

"So...what went wrong? I asked. He laughed. "It was obvious that it wasn't gonna work. I sneaked into his mansion with my teleporter, snraked into his room through an air vent, but when I finally got there, there were some guards there and caught me. It seemed as if they already knee I was coming. Someone from the resistance had snitched. Someone was a double agent" Manic said.

"It appears so..." I said crossing my arms. "What are YOU in for?" he asked raising an eyebrow. I could only stare back at him and stay silent. "I see" he said. My ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching from far away. minutes later, two guards came to our cell and opened the gate. One was a blue fox and the other seemed like a brownish wolf. The fox grabbed Manic by the neck and threw him into the wall. Iwas exploring with rage inside of me, but I couldn't do anything. I knew I couldn't touch the guard because if I did I would never see the light of day again!

"You can't do that! we have rights!" I growled only to be laughed at. "Rights?" asked the wolf. "What rights?" asked the fox, still laughing a little, "prisoners don't have rights"

I looked over at Manic who was know knocked out. "Especially prisoners level 2" said the wolf disgusted.

They dragged me and Manic to the eating room. Manic had already waken up when we got there. I looked around and noticed that many prisioners were looking at me suspiciously. "Why are they looking at me like that?" I whispered to Manic.

"Maybe cause your the new guy...and a prisioner level 2"

"so?"

"they either think your sick and want to kill you or they want to rape you...or both"

"gee thanks Manic. I knew I could count on you to cheer me up"

I tried to ignore the stares and lined up in the line with Manic. As the line moved, the other prisioners eventually stopped staring at me. When it was finally my turn, I grabbed a tray containing some kind of gray matter that looked like mash potatoes. I followed Manic to a nearby table and sat next to him. I stared at my tray with disgust as Manic ate silently. "Dude are you gonna eat?" asked Manic with his mouth full. My stomach grumbled. I had to eat something, even if it was a colorless god-knows-what. "Um...I guess" I answered. "I'm done" said Manic. I put my spoon in my mouth, tasting the most bitter taste that had ever touched my toungue. It tssted like a mixtute of salt and vinegar. I tried not to vomit as I forced the so called food down my throat.

"Why does it taste do bad?" I asked after I gulped down my "food". "The government doesn't wanna waste money on prisoners. so they take left overs from restaurants and schools" Manic explained, "but everyone's used to it...the best you could forma is rat as fast as you can"

"You don't say..." I said, then looked at him straight in the eye. He had pretty eyes. "Do you miss...I don't know...your relatives...your friends...or that special someone?" I asked and at the same time I wondered: 'what the hell do i care?!'

Manic hesitated."Of course I miss my family I've been here for 6 years! and I didn't even get a trial and that special someone's gone...even though I see him every day-...i mean.. forget it" Manic said before picking up his tray and leaving. The suspicious way he acted lefy me with many questions, but thr main question was: 'how could he see his ex partner and see her every day in an all-male facility?

I picked up my tray, left it where it was suposed to go and walked out of the eating area. "Free time...now" said one of the guards as he grabbed me and pushed me out the door that lewd outside the building. The warm sunlight felt good against my fur for the first time in a lifetime. Probably because I haven't been put in the sunlight for a while. I looked around and saw about 50 other prisoners. Some we're lifting weights, some were smoking and some were just standing around talking. Buy they were all in groups. I walked around for about 10 minutes while trying to find Manic, but he was nowhere to be found. Fortunatelly, I found him sevetral minutes later.

"Hey Manic" I greeted from behind him. He turned around brusquely and growled at me. That's when I figured it wasn't Manic. But, he looked just like Manic, except he was dark green (not lime green) he had 6 quills instead of 4 and his eyes were a lighter blue. he also had sharper teeth and had no vangs. "You must have me confused...I'm not a faggot!" said the rude hedgehog, "my name's Scourge, you asshole" he said.

If he wanted a fight I was willing to give him one. "Now now, I made a mistake, so what?...besides...you do not want to mess with me" I threatened, "if you do then u better start planning your funeral"

"oh yeah?!"

"yeah!"

"and whos gonna make me?!"

I chuckled. This foolish Hedgehog thought he was better than me, but he was dead wrong. "Thought so" he murmured as he started to walk away. I grabbed him by one of his and ripped it off with all my strength. He screamed in pain so loudly that now everyone was now staring at his bleeding skull. He fell on his syomach, looking as if he was about to cry. I ran towards him and kicked him on the bleeding spot of his skull, making him scream again. I chuckled. "Pathetic"

I began to walk away, figuring that he was no longer a threat to me. Suddenly, I felt a rock hit the back of my head. I turned around and found Scourge standing and holding another rock. He ran towards me and punchede right in the jaw with all his strength. He tried to punch me in the face, but I was able to catch his slow fist. I twisted his wrist with all my strength, making it crack. My heartbeat increased as he yelled in pain. Adrenaline trabajo through my veins. I grabbed him by his second quill and thew him as far as I could, making him crash into some other prisoners.

I could feel fury, loathe, and adrenaline run through me. It just felt so good to kick someone's ass! specially someone who acted and looked like Sonic. But I had had enough of his foolishness. I slowly walked towards him while the rest of the prisoners (who were in a circle) started getting out of my way. I looked down ay my arms and saw a red aura forming around me again. I smirked. "Perfect.."

I took a deep breath, closef my eyes and tried to concentrate all energy. "CHAOS...BLAST!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I released al my energy, causing an explosion around me. All the prisioners nearby flew and crashed into others farther away. But Scourge was the one who took the most damage since he was the closest creature to me. He crashed into the wall of the building then fell to the ground, leaving a big mark where he had landed.

I walked towards him and looked down at him. He was bleeding, gull of bruises and cuts. I could have sworn U saw tears in his eyes. I growled and picked him up by the neck. "Don't...do...th...this" he chocked out.

I took one last look at the pathetic creature and chuckled. "You should have thought of that before you messed with me" I said. And with those final words I formed my right hand into a fist and striked him right on the forehead with all my strength, making him bleed again. His eyes rolled all the way back, making his eyes look blank as his body shaker a little. I let go of him and he collapsed on the ground. "Pathetic!" I laughed feeling no remorse. He was a disgrace to our species.

I looked around at the terrified and shocked inarticulated prisoners, who seemed as they never seen a corpse before (well at least some did). Among them, I saw Manic in the distance. I tried to read the expression on his face but I just couldn't. He seemed somehow terrified and disgusted of me. 'He thinks I am a monster...and he will never have the same opinion of me again' I thought as I kept starting at the green hedgehog's dead body. It somehow felt like I had been looking at it for hours. I just couldn't take my eyes away from it.

My ears perked up as I heard the loud blow of a whistle and yells from the distance. I saw two guards running out of the building as some prisoners looked at me frightened, some disgusted ans some giving me approving nods and smiles. The first guard pushed me onto the ground, got on top of me and handcuffed me while the other checked Scourge's pulse. The first guard helped me get up brusquely, buy didn't say a word. The second cop looked at me then at his partner. "Tale him to 'The box'..." he told his partner pointing at me. "This guy's dead. The black one broke his skull, making his brain bleed" said the second guard. The first guard growled and dragged me back inside the prision building. He dragged me through a hallway surrounded by many empty cells. We walked for about 10 minutes until we reached a dead end. "Where are we?" I askrd but got no responce. He opened a tall, heavy metal door at the end of the dark and empty hallway, unhandcuffed me and pushed me inside an empty room. I hit the hard, cold floor and looked around the room. The room was dark with no windows and in vile conditions. I looked up at the guard. "You're 'grounded' for 3 weeks. You will not get out and you will get one meal a day" said the guard before closing the door and leaving me in complete darkness.

— — — — — — —

thank you for reading ^-^

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

—

"Here" said Cream as she handed me an opened can of beer. "Thank you" I said to het and took a gulp out of the weird tasting alcoholic vebrage. "This...tastes...odd.." I said feeling a little dizzy. "Well I'll taste better" she said with a weird tone on her voice. "ex...excuse...me?" I adled before everything turned black.

—

I awoke hours later. It was dark and I was laying on a soft surface. I looked out the window and saw the moon. I looked down at what I was laying on. My king-sized bed. I yawned. and stretched as a question popped in my head: "how did I get here?" I wondered out loud. "Well I think I have an answer, baby" said a familiar voice. I froze and felt cold sweat run down my back. 'It can't be!' I thought. I hesitantly turned y head to see the familiar orange rabbit. "Cream..."

"AAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I woke up from that horrible nightmare. "Get this memories out of my head!" I yelled at no one in special (since I was the only one in 'The Box). It wasn't fair, I didnt wanted to commit the crime, but I dod and now there wad no way back. All because of that bitch Cream.

No. I couldn't blame her. Maybe she didn't know any better. Maybe it was hormones or maybe her mother turned her that way. I laid my head aagainst a wall, sighing while pondering WHY this nightmare had started.

It all started when I started dating Vanilla. As months passed, I spend more time with her daughter, Cream, as well. Who always seemed...I don't know...wanting to be close to me. Years passed, Vanilla and I got married, and I moved in with them (since I lived in a one bedroom apartment). But as soon as I moved in, I noticed that Cream was acting even more suspicious than before.

When she was 10 years old she had nightmares for about a year. she would always go in our room and sleep, not between Vanilla and me, but on the edge of the bed beside me...cuddling with me. the weird thing was that Vanilla never semeed to notice. I would always tell myself: "she's too busy with work' , but that was a lie.

—**Flashback**—

I drove home after picking up Cream from school. I

decided to take a different route today, for the hell of it. I didn't even bother to talk to Cream because she was listening to her iPod. I drove. past the Mobius café and saw Vanilla talking to a male rabbit. He was wearing. a black suit and looked as if he was on steroids!

'What an odd client she Has' I thought. I looked back at the road then back at them, only to see them kiss.

—*********—

Chaos knows how long she had been cheating on me. It could have been for days, weeks, months, or even years. My blood boiled at the thought of her being with another man during our marriage. But I didn't tell her what I saw when she got home hours later. I waited months to see if she asked me for a divorce, but she never did. One day, I decided I had had enough of her lies.

—**Flashback**—

I got home from work at about 6:00 p.m. I went to Vanilla's room, took out a suitcase and started packing all that was mine. "Going somewhere?" asked Cream, who ha just entered the room.

"I'm leaving"

"Why?"

"Your mother...um...we're getting a divorce..."

"oh"

"hhmm"

"take me with you"

"Excuse me?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. "Take me with you" she repeated and hugged me tightly, making me feel uneasy. "I can't it's against the law. You must stay with yoyr mother" I said as I grabbed my suitcase and made my way to the door, but she got in front of me to block my way.

"Then take me before you go?"

"huh?"

"you know you wanna"

"How can I take you with me before I leave? that makes no sense"

"I never said 'with' "

My heartbeat increased not because of excitement but because if fear. she wanted rhat which she obviously couldn't get from me. "Please...move out of my way" I said. "You'll have to convince me first" she said winking. I knew my patience was runing out, so I took a deep breath and looked at her. "Cream listen, I know you are in an age where you think you know what you're doing but believe me me, you're not" I said. She gave mea confused look. I sighed, knowing she had no idea what I had just said meant. "I'm not fucking you" I said trying to sound firm. She sighed, "I understand, Shadow" she said as she looked up at me and gave me her puppy face with her ears hanging down from her head. 'Damn it' I thought.

"I'll be right back" she said and left the room. she came back minutes later with. am opened can of beer in her hand. "Here" she said. "thank you" I said as she handed me the beer. I took a big gulp wondering why she had brought me the beer. Then I started feeling a little dizzy and passed out.

—

I woke up about three hours later. I was on my bed shirtless and my quills were wet for some reason. I was sweating too. Cream was sitting at the corner of the bed. My vision was blurry but I could yell it was her. "Cream...what happened?" I asked trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. I heard the door open and saw Vanilla standing in the doorway. she covered her mouth and looked at me with wide eyes. She hesitated to speak. Probably because of the shock and the fury she felt. "Shadow...Cream...how could you two do this?" she said, her voice cracking. Cream ran to her mother and hugged her as she started crying softly. "Sh...shadow...r-r-raped me" Cream said.

I stood up furiously."I did no such thing!" I yelled, but they looked at watch other and hesitated. "I'm calling the police" Vanilla said as she walked out of the room holding her daughter close.

I was arrested and taken to trial the same night. I didn't had time to hire a lawyer, so I had to defend myself (Mobius law). Cream on the other hand had a lawyer: her own mother (Vanilla was a lawyer).

—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*—*

I looked at Cream, who was sitting at the stand. She looked at me and smiled wickedly. that bitch ruined my life!

Vanilla walked IP to the stand and held the Holy Bible. "Cream Rabbit...do you swear to tell the truth, only the truth, and nothing but the truth?" asked Vanilla while Cream laid her right hand on the Bible. "Yes" responded Cream. I couldn't help to growl. Because of Cream I was going to lose everything! My wife, my house, my reputation and my freedom!

"Cream what happened last night?"

"I had gotten home from school at 7 and only my stepfather was home...he was under the influence of alcohol-"

"OBJECTIO!" I yelled furiously, "Denied" yelled the judge, "continue"

"H-hey told me that I looked p-pretty and that he wanted me to sit next to him on the couch"

"did you?" asked Vanilla.

Cream began to cry softly. "Y-yes" she responded.

"Then what happened?"

"H-he put an arm around me a-and started t-taking off my clothes"

The judge gasped. "No further questions" said Vanilla. "I call Shadow Robotnick to the stand" said Vanilla. I did as I was told. I walked over and sat on the stand. I looked at my ex-wife in the eyr ad she looked back at me with a hateful expression. of course she hated me, she thought I raped her daughter!

"Robotnick ...what happened last night?" she asked, calling me by my least favorite name. "I went to work and got home at 6 and watched television" I responded.

"What happened after Cream go home?"

"I asked her to give me a beer, I drank it and everything turned black then I passed out. Before I passed out she Sud something about me fucking her"

"Stop lying, we all know you raped her"

"I didn't!"

"We have evidence! just admit it"

"no!"

"Do you have a veredict?" the judge asked the jury. "Yes your honor" said a female reddish fox as she stood up. "We find the defendant...guilty"

I could feel cold sweat run down my back. The Balif walked over and he tried to grab me but I dodged him and punched him with all my might, right on the chest, making him fall. I jumped off the stand and ran through the rows of witnesses to reach the door. I pushed it open and ran thtought the hall, pushing peiple out of my way. I ran for what seemed 30 seconds. My heartbeat increased because of the running and the dannger I knew I was in. Finally, I reached the main entrance and ran outside. I ran to the parking lot, climbed on my motorcycle, put my helmet on and drove away.

—***End Of Flashback***—

—

Thanks for reading :)

Hope you enjoyed the flashback and hopefully got some answers.

Please read n' review :3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had probably been two and a half weeks since they had put me in 'The Box'. I didn't know exactly how long because I had lost track of time. No one to talk to and only bad memories to fill my mind. No wonder it felt as if i was going insane.

—

"Hey you" I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes to see a guard standing in the doorway as blinding light came onto the metal constructed room. But I didn't even bother to answer because I knew. that of he was going to tell me or do something he would care less about my opinion. "You're done here. Come with Mr" he said as hr entered the room, grabbed me by the right arm and dragged me out of the room. We walked and walked passing many cells with awake prisoners. I could feel the hstret in their stare, but I tried to ignore it.

"Hey blackie, we're here" said the guard. I had been so lost in deep thought that I hadn't realized we had entered a plain white room with no windows and wooden chair in the center of the room. Across from where we were standing, there was another door, but it was closed. "Make yourself comfortable" said the guard as he exited the room through the second door. I walked over to the chair and sat down, but as soon as I did the guard came back with a red wolf in a lab coat and glasses. He walked over holding a needle. He smirked. "Since you ares no longer considered a Mobians...yous no longer have rights. Which means we can do experimentd on you and kill you if you refuse" said the 'scientist'. I nodded, understanding that I didn't have a choice. "Okays zen ...looks up" instructed the scientist. I did as I was told knowing that I was going to get an injection. He slowly inserted the needle into my neck. I formed my hands into fists and shut my eyes. The pain was excruciating! but I managed to stay under control.

He chuckled as he pulled the needle out of my neck. Damn bastard was enjoying my suffering. "Okay now...times for ze second injection" said the red wolf. "Oh guard...could you pass me ze 6-inch needle?"

I growled as I extended my right arm out, getting ready for the injection. The guard gave the scientist a 6-inch needle containing a mysterious lime green liquid. I took a deep breath as I felt the cold metal sink deeply into my skin. It didn't hurt at first, but the pain started increasing by every second that passed. "Fuck"

—Manic's POV—

I was resting on my bed after being tested on earlier. Since I came here they had been giving me some injections and pills for experiments. They never told me what they were for, but I never bothered to ask since I knew I would nevermind her answers. Suddenly, I heard a loud scream coming from far away. Its sounded as if someone was being eaten alive! But I couldn't help to think that voice sounded somehow familiar.

—Shadow's POV—

The guard walked me out of the room laughing but he calmed down about a minute later. "Since you are outta the box you can go back to your old cell" said the guard. But I stayed silent. 'Why am I feeling dizzy? and why is my head hurting out of the sudden?' I thought. We finally reached a cell and he pushed me in.

I saw a familiar green hedgehog laying on the bottom bunk. "Manic...I'm sorry about ...the other day" I said trying to make my voice sound as soft and calm as possible. I walked over to his bed and sat down next to him but the closer I got, the farther he would move from me. He was terrified and stayed silent. I sighed, knowing that he could stay silent forever if they needed to. "I know you will never see me the same way as you used to but...I want you to know that I would never hurt you. I would never...cause damage to you" I said, not really sure where that came from.

He looked at me. "Do you really mean that?" He asked looking at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes. 'As beautiful as the Mobians Sea during a cold winter night' I thought, but shook head trying to make those thoughts go away. 'Probably the drug'

"Of course" I answered. Suddenly, I started hearing my heartbeat bombing in my ears. 'Must be the stress' I thought. Manic took a cigarette box out from under his pillow along with a lighter and handed them to me.

"You left theme here last time"

"Thank you"

"no problem, bro"

I took a cigarette out of the box, put it in my mouth, light it up and inhaled the sweet tobacco smoke through my mouth. Poison had never tasted so sweet. I held it in my lungs for a coule of seconds, then released it facing awy from Manic. I looked at him. "So..." I asked, "tell me more about your crime..."

"Well...Absterold kicked my mother out of the throne, arguing that people had the right to chose their leader like humans did. So they had an election for leader of Mobius between Absterold and my mother..."

"Oh yes...I remember that election"

"...Anyway...she was 'mysteriously' murdered. So Absterold won and changed the whole system of government"

"But how was he able to do that?"

"There weren't many _written_ laws"

"Oh..."

I could not believe his bravery and courage. He tried to assassinate the most powerful Mobian for his mother. Or maybe he was just plain stupid. "Did you only do it because you suspected that he murdered your mother or-"

"yeah but I also did it because people were suffering 'cause of his new laws. Innocent people went jail because you onlyinly get one trial in your lifr and if they find evidence proving that you're innocent _after_ the trial...then too bad! you're screwed!"

'Like me' I whispered. "Like you? what did you do?" Manic curiously. 'Maybe I whispered too loud' I thought. as I blew out some tar smoke, then inhaled some more. "It's too shameful to talk about" I responded.

—

Hope you enjoyed it.

thank u for reading guys ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

Manic and I talked for hours about music and our childhood as I tried to ignore my rapid heartbeat. Besides my heartbeat increasing by the minute, it was strange that I felt...I don't know...safe telling him all this. It was weird since I was so reserved. 'Something isn't right' I thought.

"You okay,bro?"

" I'm not sure...it's probably the experiments. I'm feeling I'll"

"Oh you too? what did they give you?

"I don't know for sure but was a green liquid" I said as my vision blurred and seemed inarticulate. "Are you okay bro?" Manic asked, his voice echoing in my head. "Yes I'm fine" I answered, my voice shaking. I continued feeling weaker and weaker as time passed,but I managed to use,all my strength to stand. It felt as if the ground began to shake, I lost my balance and fell. It felt as if I was in midair for hours, falling slowly. Suddenly, I felt a pair of arms grab me brusquely as my vision turned pitch black. Even Though I couldn't see a thing, I could still hear a voice from far away.

X-x-x-x

(hours later)

I yawned as I say up on my bed and stretched. But I felt something heavy lying on my chest. 'Dafuq?'

I looked down and gasped, appalled st the sight of Manic sleeping on my bare chest. Out of instinct, I pushed him off me and covered my nakedness with a gray blanket that was on the bed. He got up rubbing his head, still a bit asleep and have me an angry look. " What the hell was that for?!" He yelled. "What a was that for? What was that for?You're asking the reason why I did that? Well how about this: I wake up in my roommate's bed, half naked, with his gayass cuddling me" "but you agreed to this!"

"did I really? Because I do not recall that happening"

"Well ya should! It was your idea in the first place!"

My muzzle became a warmer, so I looked away to hide my blush. 'Wait why am I even blushing?!' I thought screaming in my head. I heard Manic sigh and ask " the experiment provoked you didn't it?"

I nodded. "It probably did, I'm not sure, but let's never talk about it ever again, agreed?"

"Agreed"

x-x-x-x

I took a bite out of the great bread that was given to me along with some the gray mashed potatoes (I hoped that was what it was). I could nearly hold the need to vomit because of the vinegar-like taste of the bread. We were in the reading room and I was sitting next to Manic. I ate with my right hand as I rested my left hand on my lap...underneath the table. Why? well because it hurt for some reason. But Manic kept on trying to hold it as heare with his other hand. The feeling of his warm, soft hand felt...comforting every time he tried to hold mine. Wait, what?!

"Stop it" I finally said slightly irritated. He let go of my hand with a sad look in his face, his eard folded back. I looked at him, but I couldn't help to feel...oh I don't know...bad for him. 'Why do I feel bad for this fag anyway?' I thought bitterly, 'I can't possibly...' I thought shaking my head. I took a deep breath then exhaled. " Fine, you can hold my hand" I sighed while I put my hand over his and continued rating with my right hand.

A familiar white hedgehog sat in front of us as he laid his treaty on the table. " Hello, Silver" I greeted. Silver was arrested about six years ago, but only Blaze knew the crime he was charged with. She never anyone other than Grace ,their daughter. Manic just started at him, as if he was afraid Silver would notice out hands under the table. "I'm...hi" Silver greyed a bit hesitant. "Y-yo...the name's Manic" he introduced himself stuttering a extended his right hand out and introduced himself, shaking hands with Manic.

Manic, Silver, and I talked and catched up (well, Silver and I did) in the eating area. As we walked outside, I couldn't help to notice that Silver kept on starting at my hand. " What are you starting at, Silver?" I asked glaring at him. "N-nothing"

"Tell me now you sorry piece of-"

"You do know that you and Manic are still holding hands, right?"

"SHIT!" I half-yelled as I let go of Manic's hand, feeling slight heat rise to my muzzle. Silver just raised an eyebrow questionly. "I thought you were straight" he said, "since you cheated on Vanilla with Blaze" Silver finished coldly with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He was looking at me with such hatred that I had never seen in him before. I Hesitated to answer because I didn't know you're to explain this to him. My mind just went blank in the blink of an eye.

"Look, Silver" I said defiantly looking into his golden eyes, "it was long before you dated Blaze ...and-"

"...And Amy was involved as well" Silver interrupted. I took a deep breath, trying to control the angry and violent thoughts out of my head. The memories of the selfish and careless man I used to be filled my mind. I cleared my throat and managed to get the words out "fine do I cheated, so what? It no longer matters because you married Blaze. But you will never see her again because you're here! In jail!" I yelled coldly. Silver only stared back at me then looked at the ground, dropping his ears in sadness. I looked at Manic, who was just starting at the ground, then walked off without saying a word.

Two prisoners approached Manic a while after he walked away. One was a green fox with a blue Mohawk and the other was a red cat. "Hey fag" said the red feline. "Ready for an ass whopping?" He asked as both of them began to break their knuckles. "In your dreams, suckers" responded Manic. Then he grabbed the cat by the neck and threw him at the fox, making him fall.

"OKAY EVERYONE! BACK TO YOU'RE CELLS!" Yelled a guard standing next to the only door visible (which lead inside the prison). 'This is going too be a long night' I thought while I took a deep breath and walked to the metal door.


	6. Chapter 6

Manic didn't talk to me at all for 3 days in a row. He just acted as if I was never there, even when u was right in front of him. I just didn't know what to do.

I sighed trying to clear my mind so I could go to sleep. I closed my eyes, but ask I could think of was Maria. 'She must be so ashamed of me',I thought sadly. My heart sank in a black abyss at the thought of what a disappointing and shameful creature I was to her now. Before I knew it, I feel asleep.

X hours later X

I opened my eyes after I felt a soft surface choose against my muzzle. I saw Manic hitting me with his pillow. "What are you doing, Manic?" I asked trying to pretend I was frustrated instead of content for him having made any kind if contact with me. Even if this contact was hitting me with a pillow. "You were talking in your sleep" said Manic and stopped hitting me with his painful weapon. "So?" I responded.

"You were sweating...shaking...and um, yelling" Manic answered hesitantly and looked down. "What was I saying?" I asked firmly looking into his ocean blue colored eyes. He looked up at me, folded his ears and said "Maria"

My heart sank again as my head was filled with memories of the blond blue-eyed angel. She was the only person that ever reply understood me. I looked at Manic straight in the eye and saw tears forming in his eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned and hipping that the question wouldn't bring more tears.

"It...it just made me feel bad"

"Feel bad? Feel?! A man is not supposed to feel!" I yelled while getting off the bed. Manic just stared back at me blankly, there was no expression on his face, but I knew he was hurt. "Stop being such a pussy and be a man for fuck's sake!" I said.

Then I punched him in the face.

-3rd POV-

Manic fell of the stairs he was standing on to talk to Shadow (who was on the top bunk) and hit the cold, hard ground. He looked up at Shadow's eyes only to see anger and hate. 'Why did he just do that?' was think, 'How did he change so suddenly? And why's he mad at me?!' Manic thought as he stood up and started backing away from the black furred beast. But that only made smirk. He knew how vulnerable Manic was mentally. Manic just stood there in the corner of the cell shaking as he wondered what was going through Shadow's mind at the moment.

Shadow wasn't even sure of what was going through his own mind, all he was sure about was that he felt rage and partie and that he had to take it our on someone. Someone weak and fragile. He walked toward Maid and wrapped guy's aground his neck and pressed with all guy's strength. Pressing his trachea and making it harder for oxygen to reach Manic's lungs. Manic put his hands on Shadow's wrists and tried to pull them away, but he was too strong. That attempt only made Shadow angrier and choke Manic harder.

Luckily for Manic, a guard and a mysterious man in a lab coat got there in time answer opened the cell. "Let him go!" yelled the guard as he went inside the cell, took out a teaser and pressed it hard against Shadow's neck. Shadow released Manic's neck as the painful electricity ran through him. The guard teased him again making him fall into unconsciousness. Manic looked at the guard and stuttered breathing heavily "Th-thank you"

The mysterious would in a lab coat went inside and lifted Shadow up bridal style. The guard said "You're welcome"

Then they both left with The Ultimate Life Form.

-Shadow's POV-

I woke up in a metal chair. I looked at my surroundings but everything was white. "This is the same room where they injected me with that experimental drug" I said out loud. "That is right" said a familiar voice making my ears erect. I looked up at the wolf. 'Bastard'

"So...I see ze experiment had gone well, yes?" He said. "Well?! I almost strangled my cellmate and you call that well?!" I returned angrily.

"Affirmative, that was ze experiment" he said. "There iz one more experiment we need to do on you" he said darkly. "Extend your arm.

I did as I was told without complaining and but my loser lip as the cold needle penetrated my skin.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)  
I was walked back to my cell soon after. The guard punched me on the stomach before pushing me in and closing the cell. I tried not to show pain in case someone was watching. I looked at Manic, who was sleeping in the bottom bunk. He was curled up in a bask asleep. I don't know why, but something made me walk over to Manic. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. But I knew he was nit going to be so peaceful once he woke up and saw me.

Then, I started feeling something...I don't know. An urge. An urge to touch him. As if to see if he was really real. Maybe it was just the damn drug.

Without thinking,I began to pet his head. Manic's eyes snapped open and looked at me. His blue eyes were filled with pure fear and he was shaking a little. I spoke " Manic I'm sorry about earlier...out was the d-"

"Get the Fuck away from me! Don't touch me!"

I sighed and clinched to the to bunk to try to sleep, but I couldn't. I couldn't sleep during the whole night. I felt so guilty.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

The next day Manic and I were walked to the dining area by a guard. As soon as we got there, Manic started speed walking away from me. I sighed and made my way to the line. I was starving. "Yo, blackie" I heard a voice call from behind me. "What the hell do you want?" I asked turning around to see a purple Echidna. "I heard those rumors about you breaking Absterold's arm and being Manic's accomplice in his attempted murder aren't true" he said cracking his knuckles.

I nodded. "I have no idea of what you are talking about" I said. I could see the other prisoners standing up and walking towards us with the corner of my eye. "Everyone feared you because of that. They didn't better you with you driest came here because they thought you broke the dictator's arm and tried to kill him and survived. Usually when someone layouts a hand in him, they're executed right away" said the purple Echidna, " but now that we know it was a lie, we have no reason to fear you"

The group of convicts started choosing in on me. 'I have to attack before they attack me' I thought. I jumped over the Echidna's head at top speed and landed behind him. I wrapped my hands around his head and trusted it with all my strength, all my anger, until it made a 'crack' sound. Some convicts gasped and others just starred back at me with furious expressions. I pushed two of the terrified prisoners our of my way and ran towards the dining takes. I was looking for something that I could use as a weapon. My heart raced as adrenaline ran through me. I had to act fast. I knew I didn't have much time.

"Get him!" Yelled one of them. I looked at the table next to me, searching for something. Anything to use against them. I grabbed a dirty knife and a fork that were lying on the table and got in fighting position. "Waiting for someone to attack me" I challenged. A red hedgehog ran out of the crowd and punched me on the face. I could feel the blood rise to that area. I growled and stabbed the bastard in mouth his eyes. I stabbed him repeatedly, ignoring his cries. He pleaded me and begged for mercy, but I ignored.

I pulled the knife and fork out of his eyes, making his unconscious (or lifeless) body collapse. I ran towards another prisoner, who's back was facing me. I stages him him on the neck with my weapons and left them there. Then I buried my claws deep into his back, ripping his flesh and touching his spine and he screamed and cried in pain. Deciding to end his misery, broke his spine with all my strength.

Suddenly, I felt strong pain in my wrists and neck. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain. I pulled my hands out of the corpse's back and, amazingly, the pain stopped. I looked down at metal bracelets and realized that the bracelets, along with the metal collar I had grown used to, caused electrical shocks.

Two guards came in and pulled me out of the dining area. "Ya goin' in da bax!" Said one of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, Maria...I'm sorry, Manic" I said out loud, but it wasn't like anyone could hear me. I was surrounded by three walls made of put steel. "I have to make it up to him. But why?" I asked myself.I didn't know why, but it just felt like I had to. Then again, he and Silver were the closest things I had to a friend. But those eight words: 'I have to make it up to you'

They brought back memories.

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)  
"I'm sorry I forgot our anniversary, hunny" I said, "I'll make it up to you"

"How?" Asked Vanilla with her back facing me and her arms crossed. I smirked and hugged her from behind. I whispered "with a trip to Twinkle Park and some um...some midnight fun heh heh"

(XXXXXXXXXXXX)

-Manic's POV-

I ate silently beside Silver, who hadn't said much. He was covered in bruises, so I figured that might have had something to do with it. I took a sip of water before breaking the silence. "So...why so quiet, dude?" I asked. He looked up from his plate and hesitated to answer. "I uh...had a rough night"

"Oh"

"...and I had a dream"

"About?" I asked curiously. "Blaze, my wife. She had out daughter in her arms...and then the cops broke in and arrested me" he explained with a sad look on his face. I stayed silent, not really knowing what to answer. "Did you have any dreams last night?" He asked after a couple of minutes. I blushed at the thought of the perverted dream from the night before. Silver chuckled and said "I see" in a mocking tone.

We were sent outside several minutes later. I could hear some prisoners whisper "those are Shadow 's friends"

Were they seriously still taking about that? Well at least they weren't beating us up. Silver and I ignored them and kept talking. "I hope Shadow's doing alright" Silver said. "I hope so too" I said wondering if he really was. "I...I hope so to"

-Shadow's POV-  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I banged my head against the wall repeatedly. I couldn't take it anymore! I felt suffocated in that box and the smell of feces was unbearable.

My head began to feel hot after hitting my head so much and I could feel blood tuning down my head. Bounding light filled my eyes as a guard opened the door. "Good God! You're bleeding and full of bruises. The hell did you do to yourself?!" Yelled the guard, but I kept silent. "Answer me!"

When I didn't answer, he stepped inside and walked towards me. He kneeled down and examined me as if I was some kind of gruesom and insane monster.

I growled starring back at the green fox's red and blue eyes. His look changed into a worried one. "Wh-what?" He asked. I grabbed the fox's head with a smirk on my face and smashed it against mine with all my strength, making him passing out. Then he hit the floor.

I took off my orange uniform and striped the prison guard of his. I dressed myself with his uniform and dressed him with mine carefully so he wouldn't wake up. I made sure that all the keys and the gun he carried were correctly placed on my belt. I also took his wallet. I took out a step out on 'The Box' and took a deep breath. My chest rose a little as my lungs were filled with oxygen while my heart beated rapidly. 'Now all I have to do is find an exit'

-3rd POV-

Shadow walked around the prison trying to find a escape route. He walked into a white hallway at the end of the halfway of cells. He looked around the hall as he walked. He looked through the windows of the rooms as he phased them. Most of the rooms were closed, but one of them was open and empty. He decided to go inside and check if there was anything useful could use.

There was a table in the middle of the white room. It was full of metal collars and bracelets, just like the ones he wore. 'This must be where they keep them' he thought. He scanned the area, looking through the drawers and piles of boxes in the room.

His ears twitched up as they picked up the sound of footsteps. Someone was approaching. And he was still wearing his metal bracelets and collar.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters except for Absterold. Three test being to Sega)

Shadow's heart raced as he heard the footsteps coming closer. 'Shit!' He thought. "Are you supposed to be here?" Asked a voice grok behind him. Shadow froze, not knowing what to do or answer. The guard looked at questionably and noticed the collar and bracelets. The other guard, who was a wolf, sighed and rubbed the skin between his eyes with his thumb and his index finger.

Meanwhile, Shadow just autos still nervous and afraid of getting caught. "You dang rookies! You should know better than to play with the equipment" said the wolf giving Shadow an annoyed look. "Turn around"

Shadow did as he was told. The guard stared at hook for a couple of second before taking a metal let out of his pocket and handing out to him. "Use this to get yourself out of those and then go back to your section. The guard began to walk away but stopped at the doorway. "AND DON'T PART WITH THE EQUIPMENT!" he yelled and then left.

Shadow smirked, holding the metal key on his hand. He extended his left arm and inserted the key in the bracelet's keyhole, then turned. It made a 'click' noise before it feel to the ground. Shadow ruined the sure flesh of his wrist before freeing himself from the other bracelet and the collar.

He began to think of the next pose of his plan as he walked out of the room, but something inside caught his eye. A smirk spread across his muzzle as he thought 'perfect'

-Manic's POV-

Pain filled my spine and my trail as my new cellmate, Spike, shamed Mr onto the ground. We hadn't really gotten along this last few days. He was a very muscular, gray wolf. I took a deep breath, got up and pouched him right in the jaw  
with all my strength. He feel on the floor and growled. "You'll wish you had never done that!" Threatened Spike rubbing his jaw.

At that moment, a guard wearing a black mask opened the cell. The mask covered his whole face. "Manic Matthew Hedgehog" he spoke in a dark, wicked voice, " come with me...you at going to be executed"

I could feel child sweat run from down my back and the back of my neck. My heart began to pump faster and my hands felt sweaty. The guard came in, grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of the cell. Spike laughed loudly. "See you in hell!" Yelled Spike.

The guard pulled me gently through the hall of cells. To my surprise the guard's grip was kind lose, and he had a lovely pair of red eyes. I shook my head., How could I think something like that about someone who was going to kill me?

We stopped at another cell and he ordered me to stay there. He weren't inside and came out carrying Silver. He looked depressed and miserable. His eyes watered as he frowned. The guard pulled both of us by the arm and signaled us to keep walking.

It seemed as if we had walked for hours. We reached the end of the hallway of cells and we treasured another one that was pure white and was way smaller. We finally stopped by a door. 'The execution room' I thought. "C-Can you please t-t-tell my wife a-and my daughter...I love them" said Silver, but the guard ignored him. The guard put his hand on the door handle and looked at us. "Are you ready?" He asked, but neither of us answered. Without hesitation, he opened the door.

"This isn't the execution room!" I said relived then the the of us went inside. "I'm gonna remove your bracelets and collars" the guard said. Then he took out a gray metal key from his pocket. He took my left arm and used the key to take off my bracelet. He did the same with my other bracelet and my collar. Then he did the same with Silver.

"Here, change" said the guard throwing me a pair of black Jeans, a green short and a red vest. 'Just what I was wearing when I got arrested' I thought. Silver was given a pair of blue Jeans and a button shirt with gray and blue stripes. Then we started changing.

After both of us got dressed, the guard dragged us out of the room. "Close your eyes and don't you dare look" he said. I hesitated, but did as I was told. I figured that if I didn't do so my death would be more painful than it already was going to be. He took me by the arm softly and pulled me. "Walk" he ordered in a deep voice. I kept walking along with him. My heartbeat increased knowing that I was walking to my death. Then I heard a car door being open, but out was probably just my imagination.

Then I was pushed, but I landed on a soft surface. Suddenly, something heavy feel in my stomach, making me groan in slight pain. "Okay...you can open you're eyes now" said the guard, but I was...well...to afraid to do so.

-3rd POV-

Manic was shaking, afraid to open his eyes. He could picture himself opening his eyes, only to find himself partying on a need, waiting for the legal injection, our something worse. Taking a deep breath, Manic opened his eyes and exhaled. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Silver on to of him (who still had his eyes closed). They were in a car and the prison guard was the driver.

He looked at the rearview mirror to see the reflection of the hedgehog's face before attacking him. But his jaw stopped instead. Manic pouched Silver of him and hugged the ebony red striped hedgehog from the back seat. "Shadow!" Manic exclaimed excitedly. Hearing that name made Silver open his eyes and chuckle to himself. 'Well what do you know? We're not getting executed after all! Phew!' Thought Silver happily. "My hero!" Exclaimed Manic before giving Shadow a kiss on the cheek. Shadow raised an eyebrow at hook, but still blushed a little in embarrassment. 'Probably the drugs'

"So Shadz, where we going?" Manic asked cutely wagging his tail. "First continent. So our next destination is the third continent, then the second and then the first" Shadow explained. "Why don't we just go from the fourth continent to the first?" Silver asked confused. "Are you crazy? The closest side to the first continent has more protection than the prison itself! Shadow said as he continued to drive. "Okay fine" Silver said in defeat. "You got a point there" Manic added.

"I cant wait to see Blaze and a Grace, they live in the first continent" Silver said several minutes later. "What a coincidence! My sibs live in the first continent too! Can't wait to see 'em either!" Manic said excitedly. "And I can't wait ether so we can compete our mission" Shadow said in a darker tone. "What's our mission?" Manic asked. Shadow chuckled.

"Well if you must know now, we're going to murder dictator Absterold"


End file.
